Birthdays and Misfortune
by umbreonblue
Summary: Naofumi gives L'Arc a gift for his birthday and vice versa.


It's a day before a special occasion in a certain Kingdom. A certain King's birthday.

Naofumi just finished making him a present. He'd crafted a pendant with a shield charm and a scythe charm that look like their weapons. Each charm was imbedded with a magic gem with a spell inside of them. The shield charm has a powerful barrier while the scythe charm has powerful wind magic inside it.

He keeps it in his pocket for safekeeping until it's time to gift it to L'Arc, the King of this Kingdom.

* * *

The next day, everyone's celebrating their King's birthday. A festival is held in his honor. It's a big deal, and only the best alcohol is served, even if Naofumi is still immune to it. It's also a perfect excuse for everyone to get drunk and party 'til dawn!

As everyone celebrates, Naofumi tries to prevent L'Arc from drinking too much. Then, he drags L'Arc to the gardens, the moon high in the sky and stars twinkling. A perfect night to be surrounded by flowers.

Naofumi smiles at him, "I have a present for you."

L'Arc's eyes sparkle in excitement. Naofumi gives him the pendant.

"This is... Beautiful," L'Arc's in awe.

Naofumi helps him put it on. The charms and gems gleam and shimmer in the moonlight.

"I used magic gems. One has a defensive barrier while the other has wind magic. I figured...you could use them to protect yourself if need be," he explains.

L'Arc's surprised, "Seriously?! Thank you!"

He hugs him as Naofumi blushes, stiff for a second before relaxing and hugging back.

"But, since it's my birthday... I have a request," he asks, suddenly serious.

Naofumi tilts his head, "Hm?"

L'Arc's eyes half-lidded, he softly asks, "May I kiss you?"

Naofumi blushes, his ears red before shyly nodding.

L'Arc smiles as he gently grasps Naofumi's chin. Lips meet lips. Naofumi trembling as he closes his eyes, timidly returning the kiss.

After the kiss, Naofumi looks beautiful with his cheeks red, his eyes shining brilliant emerald… so L'Arc picks him up, carrying him like a princess.

Naofumi yelps, "What're you-?"

L'Arc smirks, his eyes and tone dark, "I want you."

Naofumi's speechless, shuddering at L'Arc tone of voice as L'Arc carries him to his bedroom.

At the birthday boy's request, they slept together.

* * *

The morning after, L'Arc wakes up first, Naofumi sleeping against his chest. He smiles, promising to celebrate Naofumi's next birthday and get a very important gift made for him.

He also makes a very important decision: He wants to marry Naofumi.

When L'Arc asks when his birthday is, Naofumi refuses to tell him.

"My birthday is cursed by bad luck… Anyone who tries to plan a celebration always pays for it with misfortune the day of," is his explanation.

"Oh, c'mon! Please tell me? Please~?" L'Arc persists, asking over and over again. To the point that Naofumi gets so annoyed that he ends up telling him.

"Fine! It's XX/X… But don't try to plan anything!" Naofumi warns.

L'Arc smiles in triumph, "Of course not~!"

He does it anyway without Naofumi's knowledge.

* * *

As Naofumi warned, misfortune beings to happen. For example, one item is sold out, and a custom ordered wedding ring is gonna take another week to finish… or something.

The ring L'Arc ordered was imbedded with magic gems. The red gem is fire magic and attack up, which Naofumi will like, while the green gem is recovery magic. It's well protected in a mithril case.

* * *

On the day of Naofumi's birthday, a lot of mishaps happen. Including the cake falling over, a small fire, and a very upset Naofumi.

"I thought I told you not to do it!" Naofumi yells.

L'Arc shrinks a bit, "But-"

"No! Just…" he sighs, "I need to be alone," he goes off to his quiet place aka the gardens.

L'Arc goes after him.

He sees Naofumi with his head in his hands, sitting on a bench.

L'Arc cautiously approaches like he would a cornered animal, "You Ok, Kiddo?"

Naofumi looks at him, sad and frowning, "Not really…"

L'Arc sits next to him.

"I just... really wish my birthday wasn't so full of misfortune," Naofumi sighs.

L'Arc holds his hand, intertwining their fingers, "It's Ok. Despite all this misfortune, we'll survive. We'll get through the rest of this day together."

Naofumi slightly smiles at him.

Then L'Arc gets an idea, "Wait here," as he goes off for a bit before coming back, "Hold out your hand."

Naofumi blinks, holding out his hand.

L'Arc puts a white flower ring on him and smiles, "I know it's not much of a promise ring but…"

Naofumi shakes his head, "No...it's... wonderful. Thank you."

Smiling, L'Arc offers his hand, "Let's go back and celebrate your birthday, OK?"

Naofumi smiles, "Yeah."

They hold hands and walk together.

* * *

A few days later, a certain custom order arrives. L'Arc checks it and smiles.

After dinner, L'Arc gets down on one knee.

"Kiddo, ever since we've met, I've liked you. You've been my friend and lover for a while now...and I can't imagine life without you. Naofumi Iwatani, will you marry me?" He opens the case and gives him the shimmering and gleaming ring.

Naofumi blushes, thoroughly speechless and overwhelmed before nodding, "Yes…"

The audience cheers and claps, congratulating them on their engagement.

L'Arc helps Naofumi put the ring on, explaining the effect of the magic gems. Naofumi smiles shyly before kissing him.

As for their wedding… L'Arc somehow convinced Naofumi to wear a wedding dress, which Naofumi's still disgruntled about to this day…but they still happily married.

* * *

Omake:

Due to L'Arc still calling him "Kiddo," Naofumi now calls him "Boy" in retaliation.

"Boy," Naofumi calls him.

"Please stop!" L'Arc yells, embarrassed for once.

"Only if you stop calling me Kiddo!"

"I just can't do that Kiddo!" L'Arc yells, shaking his head and refusing to budge on this.

Naofumi yells back, "Then I won't stop calling you Boy!"

They argue for a while before laughing their asses off.

L'Arc smiles, asking "Will you stop calling me Boy now, Naofumi?

Naofumi smiles back, asking the same thing, "Will you stop calling me Kiddo, L'Arc?"

They both agree, shaking hands on it. They now only call each other "Kiddo" and "Boy" when they're particularly pissed off at each other, which happens once in a while…but they're still a happily married couple.


End file.
